This invention relates to inserts for transparent identification tabs and more particularly to caption bearing inserts for such tabs.
An "identification tab" is an appendage for a folder or divider. The purpose of the tab is to receive caption bearing inserts that serve to identify the materials associated with the folder or divider.
Ordinary inserts for tabs require that an entry for one side of each tab be made on one side of the insert, which is then reversed and a mirror image entry made on the other side of the tab. The insert is then folded about its major axis and inserted into the tab so that the entry appears on both sides of the transparent shell forming the tab. This procedure is time-consuming and inconvenient. It requires that the insert be reversed in the typewriter or other machine that is used in printing the insert information.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to facilitate the preparation of inserts for tabs. A related object is to avoid the need for reversing the insert in an imprinter in order to provide the desired identification information on opposite sides of the insert.